


Christmas Morning

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [24]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Christmas Morning, Fluff, M/M, Thomas is their child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me





	Christmas Morning

It felt like an earthquake that woke them up at first, but then there was an energetic little voice that rang in their ears and all at once they realized what it really was. Their son, Thomas, was jumping on their bed to wake them up. It was Christmas morning.

Patton got out of bed first with a smile on his face. He had to keep up the happiness and joy when no one else would. They wouldn't in the mornings anyway. He picked up the little six year old and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he looked back to the other three, Virgil had a pillow over his head, Logan was pretending to sleep, and Roman had a very unpleasant look on his face. None of them were much of morning people.

“Let’s give your dads some time.” Patton told Thomas and walked him to the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee and while he waited, held hands with his son. It was cold, all things considering, which was why the four men had all piled onto the same bed together. Usually, Logan liked his space and Virgil pretended not to like cuddling, so they had two beds in the room. Though occasionally, they would all cuddle together. Those were Patton’s favorite times.

As the coffee finished, Patton heard footsteps and saw both Logan and Roman come out from the hallway. Thomas ran over to them and gave them both big hugs.

“Merry Christmas!” Thomas greeted them much louder than necessarily.

“Merry Christmas to you, Thomas!” Roman beamed, ruffling his hair before the regret kicked in and he started to fix it.

“Merry Christmas.” Logan said, his voice still quiet and unenthused until Patton handed him his cup of coffee.

“Where’s daddy?” Thomas asked, looking behind them as if he would find Virgil somewhere in the room.

“He’s still asleep. You know how he is. Why don’t you go get him?” Roman encouraged him with a smile.

Thomas nodded and ran to his parents’s bedroom. He climbed up onto the bed and saw Virgil laying on his back, a pillow over his face. He climbed on top of him and grabbed his shirt, shaking it to wake him up.

Virgil groaned and lifted the pillow. When he saw Thomas, he lips curved to a smile. “Hey, Thomas. Who told you to come get me?”

“Papa did!” Thomas said happily.

“Of course he did.” Virgil mumbled and then sat up, holding Thomas so he wouldn’t fall. He got up from the bed and stretched. Then he grabbed Thomas’s hand and walked with him out to the living room where everyone was waiting. Thomas ran over to the couch and sat down, a small space still open for Virgil. Virgil rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed his pre-made cup of coffee from the counter. He looked to all of them with a fond look in his eyes and sat down on the small fraction of the cushion.

Just like that, their Christmas morning started and none of them could wait for Thomas to open his presents, so they could see the happy look on his face.


End file.
